


bystander

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Series: whipped. [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Sharing a Bed, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: He actually woke up on his own, not to the feeling of Renjun kicking him to death.





	bystander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/gifts).



> for all the support that she gave me! i love you and your stories!
> 
> i tried to write something sad but i didn't like it. i love sad stories, but i guess i'm stuck with fluff!

The first thing Jaemin sees when he wakes up is darkness. He almost wants to go back to sleep with the peaceful silence, and the calm, still air. There's such a quiet around him that he feels like he's floating, and his chest swells with this happy feeling that just makes him want bury his face into the pillows and drift off. What time is it, even?  _I don't even care_ , Jaemin thinks, smushing a pillow over his face. He lets out a happy little giggle. He actually woke up on his own, not to the feeling of Renjun kicking him to death. He's completely, utterly, alone.

 

 

Oh, wait. No. There's some kind of breeze. Almost like someone is blowing on him.

 

Ah, fuck. Why is life so cruel to him?

He quickly runs through the possibilities of whoever could be in his bed.

1\. Renjun. It couldn't be the older boy, considering that he and Hyuck were probably snuggled up somewhere in the living room, or maybe in Renjun's bed. It was a cute sight, but Jaemin had to admit that he was tired of thirdwheeling.

2\. Donghyuck. But it couldn't be him either, referring to number one (1).

3\. Jeno. Having three roommates did have it's benefits. Sometimes, he and Jeno would be the two extra wheels together. But most of the time, Jeno was with his other straight friends, most likely Mark and Chenle, and wasn't as comfortable with skinship. So that was probably not right, either.

_Ugh, why am I wasting my time?_

When Jaemin opens his eyes with a groan, he's about ready to snap at whoever decided to climb into his bed. They all know that he liked his sleep. But when he looks down, and sees soft tufts of blonde hair, all of his frustration goes away.

 _Jisung._ Of course. Jisung did stay over last night after all, and now Jaemin remembers everything, including letting (read: insisting) the younger sleep in his bed.

He chooses to stay very still, letting the younger boy rest.  _He's so cute_ , Jaemin thinks, _I want to squish him until he pops._ Almost as if hearing his kind-of-disturbing thoughts, Jisung slowly lifts his head, blearily blinking. He yawns, and reaches up to rub at his eyes with hands curled into fists.  _Oh my god._

"Is that my sweater?" Jaemin asked, almost in awe, and Jisung lets out a very unflattering yelp, falling off the bed. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Jaemin frantically scoots to the edge of the bed, holding out a hand. The younger looks shy, fisting his hands in the soft material of what indeed is Jaemin's white sweater. He reaches up to take the elder's hand, standing awkwardly in front of him.

"Oh my god, you're so cute. Oh my god." Jaemin squealed, and if you asked Jisung, Jaemin was the cute one, but oh well. He'd take the compliment. "Come here." Jaemin cooed, pulling Jisung down onto the bed and spooning him. Jisung let him with a smile. Jaemin hugged him tightly, draping the blankets over the two of them. It was so warm, that Jisung couldn't help but close his eyes. Jaemin let him, deciding another hour in bed was worth it, if only for the boy who was currently in his arms.

 

 

 

(Well.

Flashback to when this all started, and you can see best friends Jaemin and Renjun standing together at the park, side by side. If you're merely watching this happen, you would know that Jaemin was about to get rammed into. How? Well, you zoom in to the right of the two and see a little boy skateboarding down the hill, at a way-too-fast speed. He's cute, but that doesn't really change the fact that he's going to hurt someone. If you fast forward, you'll see a crying Jaemin, a crying Jisung, and a panicking Renjun, all because the bystander,  _yes, that's you_ , didn't do a single thing to prevent anything from happening.

But I suppose I should hand it to you. After all, if it weren't for your slow insincts, would Jisung be currently sleeping in Jaemin's arms? I think not.)

**Author's Note:**

> zdfghfkhljkfrdftyguhjk


End file.
